thehungergamesfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cato
"When we find her, I kill her my own way, and no one interferes." :―Cato Cato was the male tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games and one of the main antagonists of The Hunger Games due to being a Career Tribute. He is the leader of the Career alliance formed by tributes from Districts 1 and 2 Biography This huge, strong, brutal male tribute from District 2 is The tributes main enemy in the 74th Hunger Games. He is probably seen as the most dangerous threat to all the tributes out of all the other Careers. Obscene, vulgar, and relentless, Cato uses brute strength for almost everything and fights hard to win. He is a Career Tribute and for all of his life, has trained for the Hunger Games. During the Reaping, after Clove is chosen/volunteers for the female tribute for District 2, Cato lunges forward and volunteers to be the male tribute since he had confidence in his abilities and believes he could win. 74th Hunger games Training For the Games. Cato trains at the swordsmanship and spear throwing stations and displays his prowess with the weaponry. He most likely shows off his skills with either or both to to the Gamemakers in his private session. As he is a Career, he receives a high score of 10. Cato enters the tribute parade wearing a Roman-like outfit along with his district partner Clove. Cato listens to Alessa and Kyle's conversation.Cato gives Alessa a sympatheic look and gives Kyle a dirty look. In the training center, Cato and the other tributes train and prepare for the Games. Cato is angered when he thinks Jason took his knife, which actually was taken by Rue when he wasn't looking and kept out of sight via the climbing station. He provokes a fight with the other boy until Peacekeepers separate them. In his interview with Caeser Flickerman Cato says he is vicious and ready to go. Bloodbath Cato, along with the other Careers, kills other tributes for supplies such as weapons, medicine, and food at the Cornucopia. Many of the tributes who die on Day 1 are killed by the Careers in the Cornucopia. After the Bloodbath, Cato and the other Career Tributes form an Aliiance. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games form an alliance. Unusually, other tributes who are not Careers are added to the pack. The alliance includes Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Thomas,the boy tribute from 3 but Clove wasn't included because she made an alliance with Alessa and other tributes. The Career pack begins to kill tributes throughout the arena.there is something going on between Glimmer and Cato. When Alessa looks down on the sleeping Careers, Glimmer is sleeping on Cato's arm. On the first night, the Careers go hunting for tributes and discover that Melissa, the District 8 Girl tribute who has started a fire to keep warm. Cato attempts to kill her But she escapes, unharmed. A few days into the Hunger Games, just after the enormous fire forces the tributes closer, the Careers manage to find and chase Alessa up a tree. Cato attempts to follow and kill her, but falls, as the branches cannot support his weight. Glimmer makes an attempt with her bow and arrows to shoot Alessa, but is inexperienced with it and misses. The Careers, knowing that it will be hard to kill Alessa while she is up in a tree, decide to make a camp below her, so she can not escape without them knowing.Cato has captured Katie, the girl from district 6 and has taken her captive, Alessa wanted to save her but she couldn't Alessa sees Rue in a nearby tree, who silently points out the tracker jacker nest above Her, which is sedated from the smoke from the fire. Alessa cuts the branch away and throws it down on the Careers below.While Kaite gets killed from the tracker jackers stings before she make it to safety, Cato and the other Careers manage to escape to the nearby lake.Cato is happy that he killed two tributes, or so he thinks. Sometime later, Cato and the other Careers come across the District 3 male, whom they let join their alliance on the condition that he would rewire the mines in the arena to protect their supplies. The Careers see the fire lit by Rue (as a decoy for the Careers) and go to kill the tribute who has started it, taking the District 3 male with them. When Foxface manages to steal some food from the Cornucopia with a series of carefully placed steps, Alessa realizes that the District 3 male had brought the mines back into working order, but Foxface has been stalking them and has found the path to safely reach the supplies, taking only a little at a time as to not alert them. Alessa then carefully throws a knife at a bag of apples, causing them to spill out and activate the mines, which destroy the Careers' supplies. When Cato realizes this, he becomes furious with the District 3 boy's job, and snaps his neck, instantly killing him. The other Careers search for something to salvage, but find nothing. Marvel and Glimmer are able to calm him down by telling him that the one who destroyed the supplies was probably killed in the explosion. During the feast, Cato and Glimmer form a plan that Cato would scout the area for tributes hiding while Glimmer obtains their backpack. Cato is out scouting Thresh, Alessa, Ranie, Clove, Rue, and other tributes when Glimmer attacks Katniss after she makes a run for the feast table holding the supplies. When Thresh hears Glimmer talk about his fellow district tribute, Rue, he tries to kill her but Glimmer escapes. Katniss tells Thresh about their alliance together and how she had sang to Rue until she had died, and then covered her in flowers. Thresh takes both his and Cato's packs and runs to the safety of his field, knowing Cato will pursue him rather than Alessa in order to claim his pack, which contains the thing he needs most. Cato presumably kills Thresh a few days later during a huge storm, in the fields filled with grain. It is assumed that Cato's (and Clove's) pack contains armor, which would protect Cato and Clove from Alessa's Knives, as she was seen as the biggest threat left in the competition. Physical Appearance Strong, muscular, good-looking, and blonde, the monstrous boy from District 2 has no restraint when it comes to killing, and is thought to be the most dangerous tribute in the game. He uses all the weapons he can get his hands on. He can easily choke anyone within seconds of getting his hands on their throats, and he proves this raw, physical power by grabbing another tribute (the boy from District 3) and snapping his neck almost instantly. He is one of the most feared tribute in the Games, but is considered the second strongest of the tributes (Thresh being first). Personality Defiant and stupidly brave, Cato never gives in. After Katniss blows up the supplies, he unleashs another side of him, a side that convinces Katniss he is not completely sane, as he becomes enraged and snaps the District 3 male's neck. Determined to win, he does everything he can to achieve his goal. Cato is bloodthirsty and he does not care who he kills in the process, whose lives are spent, as long as he comes out alive. Unlike Glimmer he truly likes Alessa and tries to control him so he couldn't kill her, showing he liked kids younger than him He later shows compassion and humanity by giving a speech at the end about being a pawn in The Capitol's games. Despite his deadly nature, Cato seems to be at least partially loyal to his friends and allies.As Shown when he saves Glimmer from Mutts, showing he has love for her. Relationships Glimmer He and Glimmer are shown to be flirtous and loving to each other they have a lot of screen time together, the two are seen talking together and Glimmer is shown sleeping against Cato's arm. Posessions During the Games, Cato, being a Career tribute, had many supplies such as medicine, food, water, and weapons from the Cornucopia, but they were destroyed by the mines set up by District 3 boy. Cato was left with his sword, and later he received some kind of high tech Capitol body armor, most likely from his District 2 backpack from the feast. This allowed him to deflect arrows and knives when they were thrown at his chest. Skills He is shown to be an expert at using swords. Category:Males Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes